Tema del foro:Comunnity Corner/@comment-26849202-20171213210945/@comment-26849202-20171220041738
Leongtaevil24 escribió: SpiderLucas14 escribió: Mitty Higure escribió: SpiderLucas14 escribió: Mitty Higure escribió: SpiderLucas14 escribió: Mitty Higure escribió: SpiderLucas14 escribió: Daniel-E204 escribió: Honestamente no veo el sentido de sacar otra secuela, creo que Pizzeria Simulator le dio ya un final satisfactorio a la historia de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Una pregunta, por que será que el alma de Puppet no fue liberada junto a las otras en FNaF 3? Pues, se cree que Puppet sabía que quedaba trabajo pendiente (tal vez se dio cuenta que William seguía con vida o que aún había niños a quienes salvar). Algunos creen que la supuesta alucinación de Puppet (en perfecto estado) que aparecía en FNaF 3 no era una alucinación en lo absoluto Final satisfactorio, no para mí, aunque es cierto que da el final que (FnaF 3 debió haber dado) que todos esperábamos, aún deja MUUUCHAS incónitas que Scott parece sacárselas del forro... Creer que Puppet se quedó para salvar a William, podría ser, incluso habiendo sido asesinada, cabe la posibilidad de que no supiera qué la mató realmente. Pero tengo la curiosidad, dicen que Lefty fue construido para albergar el alma de Puppet, sabemos que Springtrap escapó del incendio y vagando por la vida llegó a nuestro local, quizás por eso el alma no se fue, porque el chiste era destruir a Springtrap para que el alma de William saliera de ese cuerpo, pero al escapar, esto no fue, pero entonces, ¿como Henry encontró el alma de su hijo/hija? (es que Scott le cambió el genero entre el juego y el libro... a menos que la "hija" sea Charlie... me duele la cabeza) ¿Cómo tenía forma de saber que aún estaba Puppet en la tierra? Quizás Phantom Puppet sea una alucinación del guardia, un recuerdo, y el Puppet en buen estado sea el alma, o el propio cuerpo, que en teoría se dañó cuando fue a salvar al niño que se quedó afuera en la lluvia, por allá por 198x... Supongamos que es el alma, volvemos a la misma pregunta ¿como lo supo? (Dios mío, pensar en todo esto me da dolor de cabeza... esto es para volver loco a cualquiera) Una cosa errónea que has dicho, Lefty no fue construido para albergar el alma, sino al animatrónico en sí. Pues, puede haber explicación. Henry trabajó con William, y tal parece ser que lo ayudó a crear todo lo que vemos aquí: Baby, el Scooper, Circus Baby's Pizza World, etc. Como ya indiqué antes, puede haber ayudado a William a crear el Scooper, junto con los dispositivos del Remnant. Si tomamos en cuenta los libros, Henry y William eran muy unidos (vamos, que Henry se sabe el nombre de su hija), así que era cuestión de tiempo para enterarse de las atrocidades que había hecho su supuesto compañero. ¿Otra explicación más simple? Investigó, vio las "señales" por así decirlo. Investigó los accidentes y tragedias de la franquicia de Fazbear Enterteinment y llegó a esta conclusión, y comenzó con su misión de acabar con todo de una vez. Mira, tampoco es algo con lo que te tengas que romper la cabeza. Si, no se ha especificado como Henry se enteró de todo esto, pero es como tratar de hallar como William se enteró que los animatrónicos estaban poseídos o cuando le dijo a su hijo Michael lo de su hermana. Son dudas importantes, lo sé, no digo que no lo sean, pero son muy "menores" en comparación de otras cosas. En mi opinión, creo (creo nomas) que esto se va a detallar en la secuela de TTO. Tal vez se revela que Henry fingió su muerte y sigue vivo, tratando de detener a su compañero; además de que, supuestamente Charlie murió y ya coincide con esto, bla, bla, bla. Menores, quizás, pero a veces, las cosas más pequeñas, las más obvias, son las que pueden dar la solución a todo este embrollo. Tengo un motivo para matarme con esto, estoy haciendo una especie de... "juego", en RPG Maker, nada grande ni novedoso, un proyecto personal, que se basaría en la historia completa de FnaF, y en cada etapa, encarnaríamos a los diferentes personajes (desde los guardias hasta los niños) viendo desde su perspectiva todos los eventos ocurridos. Yo tenía esta idea desde el 2015 (cuando salio el tecer juego) pero por diversos motivos jamás pude comenzar, a pesar de tener el guión listo... Entonces Scott fue sacando juegos, novelas y mi guión se fue al garete :/ Como yo aún quería mantener la fidelidad a la historia (además que reconstruir el guión era una buena forma de pensar en teorías más o menos plausibles) fui añadiendo los datos que iba recolectando, pero a partir de SL las cosas se me fueron de las manos por así decirlo, directamente, ya no sabía cómo organizar los eventos, cuando pasaba cada cosa, todo era demasiado confuso. Justo ahora me debato entre si seguir esta complicada historia o hacer un "universo alternativo", donde basicamente SL (y todo lo que el juego conlleva) ocurren después de FnaF 3. Esto sería un cambio drástico a todo lo que Scott ha establecido, por lo menos de la forma en la que yo lo pienso. Y... me he ido por las ramas, me disculpo xD Pero llevo queriendo hacer esto desde hace años, y entre FFPS y la famosa teoría de MatPat, de la cual, aunque sé qué es lo más resaltante de esa tería (la mordida del 83', William-trap) aún no me enterio cómo fue que el chamo llegó a esas concluciones y con qué pruebas, estoy bastante truncada la verdad Ok, entiendo tu preocupación. Mira, hacer un fangame que esté basado en la verdadera historia de FNaF es... imposible hasta el día de hoy, es por eso que la mayoría de los fangames se basan en localizaciones alternas (Five Nights at Candy's), o tratan de darle una continuación a la saga original produciendo un juego que se ubica en el futuro (POPGOES) o exploran nuevas ideas (The Joy of Creation). A pesar de que prácticamente tenemos el último juego, la historia aún no está clara y nos estamos basando en teorías por ahora. No me creo alguien que pueda decirte como hacer un juego, ni siquiera me creo capaz de hacer uno, pero te recomendaría lo siguiente en base a otros fangames: *Como Super FNaF, basa tu historia en base a la saga original, pero crea tus propios hechos para justificar ciertos eventos (como la discusión de ahora). Este fangame es uno de mis favoritos, y uno de los mejores que he visto. Cuenta una historia diferente a la saga original, pero mantiene bastante de esta. Este fangame se publicó después de la salida de Sister Location, por lo que el creador tuvo que idear una historia aparte que involucra el Incidente de Circus Baby y pienso que quedó muy bien, a pesar de distanciarse mucho de el material original. *Si ya tenías una historia planeada desde FNaF 3, entonces desarrollala. Como POPGOES, el equipo también tenía planeada la trama desde FNaF 3, pero luego salió FNaF 4 y toda la cuento. Aún así, el equipo decidió hacer la historia en base a los tres primeros juegos. El resultado: uno de los fangames mejor desarrollados y con una historia tan misteriosa (igualando a la original) que aún hay gente tratando de descubrir sus secretos. Lastima que su secuela se canceló. Si quieres seguir con tu idea original, no hay problema, pero descubrir la historia puede llevar un tiempo o incluso años, y tal vez por ese tiempo ya pierdas las ganas. Supongo que tienes razón... En mi caso, cuando salió SL fue que todo se me desbarajustó, especialmente porque, aunque soy consciente de que se trata de una obra de ficción, es inverosímil que animatrónicos como los Funtime existieran en 1970-1980, siendo que en esa época aún usaban los Nokia ladrillos xD Esto principalmente, más la confusión que hubo sobre quién estaba realmente en Springtrap y blah blah... Por eso tenía la idea de hacer de la historia de SL lo que Scott dijo que iba a ser en un principio: un spin-off, una historia aparte. Que los eventos de SL ocurran "en el futuro" literalmente cambia toda la línea de tiempo. En el caso de POPGOES, realmente salieron mejor parados de lo que cabría esperar, ya que FnaF 4 ocurre al principio de toda la saga, y no les afectaba en nada, aunque ciertamente debió ser un agobio justo en el apogeo de las teorías random y sin sentido que circulaban (y aun circulan por ahí...). Super FnaF también es de mis favoritos, de hecho ese fue el que me motivó a hacer de "mi versión" un juego, obviamente con mi estilo y demás, no quería hacer la historia igual que ellos, por eso decidí reescribir el libreto aún con el embrollo de SL encima... Probablemente sea lo mejor seguir con mi historia original, aunque al final pueda no parecerse tanto a los juegos, creo que mi sanidad no lo vale tanto xD ¡Gracias Lucas! Fue una agradable charla y me ayudaste mucho a aclarar algunas ideas, vales mil :3 No hay de que ;) Pues la verdad yo también quería hacer un juego de FNaF, pero con gráficos de SNES (pixelado bonito), y de plataformas o RPG, (lo que saliera más fácil), centrado enteramente en el universo de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, más no en el lore principal, porque tendría DEMASIADA especulación. Aún ni empiezo los sprites, porque, ya no tengo tanto entusiasmo. Me habían recomendado el Godot Engine, pero la verdad es muy diferente, y muy poco intuitivo. Me descargué el Clickteam Fusion gratis, lo he probado un poco, y aún no puedo ni poner un personaje que se mueva, así que creo que usaré el RPG Maker. Una duda sobre ese motor... ¿Es posible editar el sprite para hacer los tuyos propios, o deben ser humanos a la fuerza? Sinceramente, no tengo idea como funciona ese motor. (Espero que sea el último mensaje antes de salirse del tema del hiloXD)